Heartache
by btamamura
Summary: A Sherlock Hound/Meitantei Holmes fic. Though they were happy that Mrs. Hudson was ready to move forward and find love with another, Hound and Watson mourned the fact it was not them. Tommy x Mrs. Hudson. Might be OOC. Rated to be safe.


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Meitantei Holmes/Sherlock Hound**_ _, the characters nor the original_ _ **Sherlock Holmes**_ _. They are the property of their respective owners._

 **Notes:** _ **This was one of those niggling ideas, especially one line in particular. So, it was done.**_

 _ **As a change from my original shipping ideas, this contains Tommy x Mrs. Hudson. Characters might seem a bit OOC at times. As always,**_ _Holmes_ _ **is**_ _Hound_ _ **.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this!**_

 _ **(Linebreaks hate me so I will use**_ _SHJW_ _ **.)**_

SHJW

Neither of them expected it to happen, although at the same time, they sort of did.

After the reunion with Tommy, an old friend of her's from her aviatrix days, Mrs. Marie Hudson had been spending time with him when he wasn't serving as air mail carrier. Their friendship was still as strong as it had been, despite the time apart, and Tommy had still held his feelings of love for her.

It was a couple of years since that adventure on the White Cliffs of Dover when Mrs. Hudson had felt she was ready to move forwards. She decided to give Tommy a chance and as the months passed, her heart accepted and reciprocated his feelings. She didn't feel as if she was betraying her late husband, Jim, when she and Tommy shared their first kiss.

SHJW

It had caused a shift in mood at 221B Baker Street, though the gentlemen tenants had tried to keep their emotions in check. Mrs. Hudson felt light, she felt happy. She would often perform her duties humming a light tune, acting much like a young woman experiencing her first taste of romance. Although it was actually her second.

Oh, Sherlock Hound and Dr. John H. Watson were happy for her. They trusted Tommy wouldn't harm her in any way and were glad she was allowing herself to move forward. But, they carried a personal sense of mourning as well, for their hearts also bore love for her.

Alas, it just wasn't meant to be.

SHJW

It was next Spring when she was to be wed. She had contacted her family and friends. But, who would walk with her down the aisle? Her father had passed away when she was a young girl and though the offer had been made, she didn't feel it appropriate for her fiance's father to be the one to _give the bride away_.

So, during a rainy afternoon, she asked her dear friends and tenants if they'd both be willing to do so as a favour. The pain in their eyes as they nodded and acquiesced to her request made her wonder if she'd been cruel to ask of it.

SHJW

"So. Tomorrow's the day," Watson remarked to Hound as they rested in the sitting room. "Tomorrow will be our final chance. I'm not going to take it." He sighed. "I truly do want Mrs. Hudson to be happy, and if that's with him, then so be it."

Smoke exuded from the bowl of Hound's pipe. He lay on the sofa, eyes shut. "I too shall keep my peace. As much as it pains me...I love her and will let her go if it means so much to her."

Watson cast a gaze at his friend. "After the reception...no. Never mind."

"What is it, my dear Watson?"

"I was thinking we'll both need to vent our pain after the reception. So, I'm making an offer to you. Instead of you shutting yourself away for who knows how long, we'll come back here, drink, talk and just let it all out."

He cracked open an eye and noted his friend's ears were drooping. He nodded. "We'll both need it. Well, we shall see what tomorrow brings."

"My offer will stay open for you to accept should you choose to."

"Thank you, my dear Watson."

SHJW

The next morning at ten-thirty saw the pair walking Mrs. Hudson down the aisle, arms linked with hers. Admittedly, they felt honoured that they'd been the ones chosen for such an important role.

At a quarter to eleven, Hound subtly averted his gaze as Tommy slid a ring onto her finger. A wedding was meant to be a joyous occasion, but his heart mourned as if he were at a funeral service instead. He flickered his gaze to Watson and noticed he wasn't faring much better.

"If anybody has any reason as to why these two should not be wed, then speak now or forever hold your peace."

The words they wanted to say stayed silent, kept only to their thoughts. _Because_ _ **I**_ _love her._

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

As the newlyweds shared their first kiss as husband and wife, the cracks in the hearts of the men finally gave.

SHJW

The reception had been a lovely affair, neither could doubt it. The pain they felt was worth it to see their beloved smile as bright as she was. But, all good times must come to an end and the newlyweds were ready to leave for their honeymoon.

She gave them both a kiss on the cheek and a warm embrace, thanking them for being part of her and Tommy's big day. They murmured they could not do otherwise.

Tommy shook their paws firmly and fondly and they returned the heartfelt sentiments, wishing him all the best.

They stood in the couple's view as the carriage drove away, hearts sinking further until it was out of sight.

"My offer still stands," Watson murmured, subtly reaching for Hound's wrist and squeezing it.

Hound nodded. "I just might take you up on it after all."

So, as everyone started for home, the pair snuck away to Hound's automobile and drove away.

SHJW

Late into the night they had spent drinking sherry instead of brandy, wanting something a little stronger. The sitting room was filled with smoke, but in a rare instance, Watson did not insist on cracking a window open.

Hound set his glass down and reclined on the sofa, allowing his bangs to hide his eyes. "I fear we may have to consider moving soon, old boy. We cannot stay _here_ any longer."

Watson was about to protest, but he realised what Hound was truly saying. Even if they were told it would be perfectly fine for them to remain as tenants, the thought of always seeing the happy couple wasn't exactly welcome for the timebeing. "We need time out of London anyhow. So, why not consider a lengthy holiday? A couple of months to recover, longer if required."

"Mm."

He knew that meant _maybe, we'll see_. He also knew part of that was because of Hound's occupation and necessity for being in London. One more thing he knew was there was no chance of Hound performing his duties sensibly while in turmoil. "Do I have to make it _doctor's orders_?"

He sighed and let out a chuckle. The chuckle erupted into full-blown laughter.

Knowing his friend as he did, he recognised that laughter not out of amusement or jubilation, but a sign of a near breakdown. He rose to his feet, approached the sofa, sat beside it and placed a supportive paw atop his friend's as it rested on his chest. He knew he'd done the right thing when the laughter became choked.

He lifted his free paw to cover his eyes as he bit his bottom lip. "This is...why I..."

"Why you preferred being closed off as you were in your younger years," he finished for him, noting his voice was breaking off before he could do so for himself.

He nodded.

He leaned forward and rested his eyes on his friend's trembling shoulder. He not only aimed to share comfort but to seek it as the pain that had built up had finally reached its limit.

"Holiday."

Watson nodded against him as he croaked out the word, knowing it meant Hound agreed to his earlier suggestion.

No more words were said as both men shared in their mutual heartache.

SHJW

 **After notes:** _ **A bitter way to end this, I know. I couldn't end with them thinking in a positive light because it wouldn't be appropriate.**_

 _ **Tommy is a canon character, he was in**_ _The White Cliffs of Dover_ _ **and helped provide some backstory about Mrs. Hudson and her late husband.**_

 _ **Did you find the line? It was probably one of my more poignant ones.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! You don't have to review, but please don't flame. Constructive criticism is welcome.**_


End file.
